Storm water run-off systems are commonly found in many heavily populated geographic areas, generally functioning to distribute storm water run-off, accumulating in common areas such as streets and the like, through an underground system of typically publically owned conduits, to appropriate remote receiving basins. It is not uncommon for storm run-off is systems to be interconnected with various at and below ground level drains of buildings and the like along its path, into which roof drains, pavement drains or even floor drains are interconnected to efficiently disburse storm water and the like from private buildings, paved areas, property and the like. In many locations, it is common to find below ground cellars of buildings containing open floor drains which are interconnected to storm run-off systems to enable cleaning and excess water removal from a building.
A major problem with below and at ground level cellar floor drains and the like interconnecting with a storm run-off system is that typically buildings erected along such system are at different grade levels from each other and thus their floor drains are at different levels. Though the trunk conduits of storm run-off systems are generally graded to enable gravity flow of fluid through the system to a desired outlet, in the event of significant storming or even accidental plugging, it is not unusual that the system is taxed beyond its capacity wherein the fluids in the trunk conduits of the storm run-off system back-up into the feeder lines from buildings serviced along its route, and a positive overflow pressure is created at the ground level or below level floor drains, ending up in disastrous overflow flooding of basements and other property.
Because storm run-off systems do not generally carry human waste products, but are limited to storm overflow, most communities have not required one way valves in feeder lines to private properties interconnecting with the system and it is not unusual that many buildings interconnected with a storm run-off system have insufficient means to prevent the backflow of storm water through below ground level cellar floor drains. Because of the differences in grade, buildings along a storm water run-off system face different problems and different back-flow pressures when there is a capacity and/or plugging problem. Floor drains down grade from the backup level, can experience significant back flow pressure and it is not unusual that temporary drain plugs pop out when placed into an open drain to prevent back-flow, and even screw capped drains may be stressed to break or move and cause damage to the surrounding floor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable device which can be conveniently installed and/or removed from existing floor drains to prevent back-flow of storm run-off and/or sanitary water into undesired areas.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable diverter device which can safely relieve the pressure of back-flow from a storm water run-off system.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent in the following recitation of the invention.